Nihon
by LadyEudave05
Summary: This is what could've happened? I don't own Inuyasha and company but i do the other characters.


The Island of Nihon was divided into four territories North, East, South, and West. The North was nothing but a frozen waste land. The East was nothing but mountains filled with caverns and a few paradises that were forests. The South was nothing but arid grasslands. The Western Land was the most fertile of the four territories. The West had forests, plains, mountains all of it. It was also the largest of the four territories.

The North was ruled by a Polar Bear named, Thunder Voice Roku. He was a Tall Proud Polar Bear. He had barrel arms, a broad Chest. He was a tough but fair ruler. He was known for his rough nature but fair judgment. Roku's mate was named Clear Water Seka. She was beautiful and full of grace for a Bear demon. She was known for her kind and gentle nature.

The East was ruled by a Wolf named, Shadow Hunter Keita. Keita was a cunning wolf. He was athletic and was a very traditional man. He was a wild and free person. He was a bit of a hot head and very strict ruler. His mate was known as Wind Stalker Kuniko. She was as beautiful and wild as Keita himself.

The South was ruled by a Cheetah named, Strong Arm Eijiro. He was a lean and lithe man. He was a very vicious lord. He didn't take nothing from no one not even his own children. His mate was known as Secret Arrow Yuri. She was just a lithe and vicious as he was.

The West was ruled by a Dog named, The Dog General Inu no Taisho. He was a large man of prodigious size. He wasn't like the other Lords at all. No he was known for his kind and gentle nature and his firm hand in ruling. He was also known to be a bit of a free spirit. He was known to run off at odd times and return weeks sometimes months later. During those times he was known to be seen running through the forests in nothing but his pants sometimes completely naked. He was mated to Lady Kimi. She was known to be playful and a bit cold. They had a son named Sesshoumaru who was their Pride and Joy.

It wasn't long before Inu no Taisho found himself in love all over again. He fell in love for a beautiful Human Princess named Izayoi. He later found himself expecting another pup to spoil rotten. His mate Kimi was furious but knew her husband hadn't meant to hurt her and that soon that pup would be hers to love and cherish when the woman was dead. Sesshoumaru though felt betrayed and hated the woman who stole his Father's affection and attention.

The day his youngest was to be born he was challenged by the Dragon Lord Ryukotsuei. He was fatally injured then and went to save his love and his child. The human Lord Takemaru had kidnapped Izayoi because he loved her and couldn't see her with a Demon. He actually killed her to save her from her fate. Inu no Taisho saved both Izayoi and their hanyou son who was then named Inuyasha by Inu no Taisho himself. Inu no Taisho died that night and Izayoi fled the area and returned to her own family.

Kimi was devastated she had lost everyone she cared about. Her own son was forced to take the Throne at the age of 300 when he was still just a child too young to be in charge of something so important. Izayoi made it home only to die three days later from complications due to the pregnancy and birth of her son.

Lord Tessai stood at his only daughter's graveside. In his arms to everyone's surprise was a three day old InuHanyou child that clung to his hand as it rested on his little body. No one understood why he was holding the abomination that caused his daughter's death.

When Prince Hiro sneered and said, "You should throw that thing into the grave with her Father. Let it die with her."

Tessai merely looked sadly at his eldest son and said, "No Hiro I won't do that. Inuyasha is your sister's child no matter who his Father maybe. He is still my Grandson and your nephew. He is still part of Izayoi and all that we have left of her in this world. And for her memory at least I will not kill the child she risked her life to bring into this world."

Inuyasha was raised by his Grandfather Tessai. He wasn't loved by everyone in the manor some were vicious but his Grandfather loved him very much. When he was two he noticed his Grandfather's scent change. He wasn't worried because his scent changed a lot when he got sick. He was running in the woods when he ran into a Inu Youkai.

The Inu Youkai had long silver hair like his and amber eyes like his as well. He bore a crescent moon upon his brow and twin magenta stripes upon his cheeks. And Inuyasha smiled at him and said, "Who are you mister? And how come you look like me?"

The Inu bristled and said, "I am not like you Half breed."

"Well not completely but we have the same hair and eye color." said Inuyasha smiling, "I'm Inuyasha."

The Inu couldn't deny that and said, "I am Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha tried to say it in his head but couldn't and just said, "Nice to me you Ru. Sorry I can't pronounce it right I tried."

Sesshoumaru didn't blame the pup for that and looked around and said, "Where are your parents?"

"Dead." said Inuyasha smiling, "Grandpa says my Daddy died the day I was born saving my mommy and me. And my mommy died three days after I was born shortly after getting to my Grandfather's Castle."

Sesshoumaru really didn't want to confirm what he thought but said, "What was your parent's names?"

"I don't know my daddy's name Grandpa never told me. But my mommies name was Izayoi she was a Princess." said Inuyasha, "I do know my Daddy used to rule the West though."

Sesshoumaru snorted and said, "Inu no Taisho."

Inuyasha looked at him weird and Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Our Father's name was Inu no Taisho."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Your my Nissan?"

"Yes." said Sesshoumaru turning to leave only to feel someone grab onto his kimono sleeve and he looked to see the small clawed hand, "What?"

Inuyasha let go and scoffed the ground and said, "Can I ask you something?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha said, "Do you know why my Grandpa smells weird and why everyone seems upset?"

Sesshoumaru said, "The scent is Death pup. Lord Tessai is dying and joining your mother."

Inuyasha looked at him then as he was leaving and said, "Will I see you again Nissan?"

"Maybe you never know. I travel a lot." said Sesshoumaru before taking to his cloud and leaving

Inuyasha made sure he was heard as he howled, _**Bye Nissan. Love you.**_

Sesshoumaru couldn't answer the pup's howl as he returned home. He though allowed the tears to fall as he crouched on his cloud crying. Inuyasha though returned home to his Grandfather and climbed on his bed and said, "Grandpa guess what?"

"What little one?" said Tessai smiling at his grandson

"I met my Nissan." said Inuyasha smiling

Tessai was shocked and smiled all the more and pet his head and said, "Really is he coming to get you later?"

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "No he said I might see him around though. He says he travels a lot."

Tessai seemed sad and Inuyasha laid down near him and laid his head against his chest and said, "Don't worry Grandpa I'll be fine."

"You know don't you?" said Tessai petting his silver hair.

"Uh-huh Nissan told me when I asked." said Inuyasha smiling up at him, "But it's OK. Cause when you go then you'll be able to tell Daddy and Mommy all about me."

Tessai chuckled and it turned to coughing and Inuyasha didn't hesitate to take the cloth from his hand and wipe his face off as he smiled and Tessai sighed and said, "I guess your right that is an upside to dying."

Inuyasha smiled and snuggled into his Grandfather's side and said, "It's OK Grandpa I'll stay here with you so your not alone."

Tessai smiled and said, "Alright little one if you want."

Inuyasha laid near Tessai the whole night and was with him when he died. He cried and once able to he left his side and went to his Uncle's room. He knew the man hated him immensely but knew he needed to tell someone.

He went over to the bed and said, "Uncle Hiro?"

Hiro stirred and groaned as he said, "What do you want Halfbreed?"

Inuyasha sniffled and rubbed his eyes as he said, "Grandpa's gone."

Hiro looked at him weird and said, "What do you mean gone idiot? He's in his room sleeping." He closed his eyes, "Go back to bed."

Inuyasha sniffled more and in a broken voice said, "Uncle Hiro Grandpa's not sleeping. He's with Mommy."

Hiro looked at him then and got out of bed and ran down the hallway and Inuyasha stayed near the doorway as Hiro confirmed what he said. He was on his knees crying and Inuyasha went over to him and hugged him and said, "It's OK Uncle Hiro."

Hiro ignored the fact that his Hanyou nephew was hugging him despite his hatred and Inuyasha merely ran his claws through his Uncle's short hair and Hiro in a broken voice said, "He was alone. We weren't here with him."

"No he wasn't Uncle Hiro. I came in from outside and climbed up on Grandpa's bed. I stayed with him the whole time. I was here." said Inuyasha

Hiro looked at him as he cleaned his face and said, "You were here with him?"

"Uh-huh Grandpa fell asleep with me next to him. I stayed up and was watching the moon through the window." said Inuyasha

Hiro did something he never did before he sat down and pulled Inuyasha into his arms and held him as he said, "You are a very brave little boy Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snuggled into his Uncle's arms and said, "No I just promised Grandpa I'd stay with him all night."

When the funeral was held Inuyasha much to the rest of the families surprise was in Hiro's arms. He was sitting on his hip with his head against Hiro's shoulder with tears running down his face. Hiro was rubbing his back like his wife was doing for their own son. She may not have liked it but understood her Husband's position. The child had been with his father when he died and went to wake him up to tell him.

When they were leaving Inuyasha said, "What happens now Uncle Hiro?"

"What do you mean little one?" said Hiro confused, "I take over for Father."

Inuyasha played with the edge of his Uncle's kimono and said, "What happens to me now that Grandpa's not here?"

Hiro understood now and said, "You'll stay here with us of course. Your family where else would you go."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "OK Uncle Hiro."

Inuyasha stayed with them and when he had his third birthday his cousin said, "How come he's so much smaller than me when he's older Daddy?"

"Not sure sweetie." said Hiro running his fingers through his son's hair.

His wife Kaya said, "I think it has something to do with his Father being a Demon. They age slower than we do so he may take after them more that way."

Inuyasha looked toward the forest and smiled before Kaya looked and said, "What Yasha?"

Inuyasha looked at them and said, "Can I invite someone else?"

Hiro was curious but said, "OK."

Inuyasha smiled and got up before running off into the woods and Kaya said, "Wonder who is out there he wants to join us?"

"Probably found a stray dog." said an older cousin

"Don't be mean." said Hiro scolding him

Inuyasha meanwhile ran into the forest and exclaimed, "Nissan!"

Sesshoumaru turned and was surprised to see the pup again and said, "Well hello Little brother. How did you know I was here huh?"

Inuyasha stopped just in front of him and said, "I smelled your scent on the wind and I felt you."

Sesshoumaru crouched and said, "You can feel my aura even though I have it hidden?"

"Uh-huh if that's what that buzzing feeling is in my chest is then yeah." said Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "No that's not my aura little brother. That is what tells you when Family is near. I was not aware you could feel that. So how come your out here again and dressed so nicely no less?"

"I was come out here to get you." said Inuyasha smiling as he pulled at his sleeve.

"Get me? Where we going?" said Sesshoumaru smiling, "Surely they haven't thrown you out."

"No Nissan." said Inuyasha looking back at the courtyard where his Aunt called him before looking back, "Do you wanna come to my party?"

"Party? For what puppy?" said Sesshoumaru curiously

"My birthday." said Inuyasha, "It's today I'm three."

Sesshoumaru was confused and said, "No Father died the night you were born. Which isn't for another month."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "No Nissan. Daddies friend said that Daddy died a month to the day I was born."

"Friend? What friend?" said Sesshoumaru shocked at that

"The old man flea. He came to see me shortly after Grandpa died." said Inuyasha

"Myouga came to see you. Well he'd know. He was with Father the whole time." said Sesshoumaru surprised

Inuyasha sheepishly said, "So do you wanna come? Uncle Hiro and Aunt Kaya have a cake and everything."

Sesshoumaru smiled and said, "Alright but I don't have a present for you though since I thought it was next month."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "That's OK Nissan."

Inuyasha took his hand and led him to the garden gate and Kaya said, "And where did you run off too Kiddo?"

Inuyasha smiled and Hiro noticed he had something and said, "So who'd you want to invite huh Yasha?"

Inuyasha's face split wide as he brought Sesshoumaru into the garden and happily said, "My Nissan, Uncle Hiro."

Hiro was surprised and Sesshoumaru inclined his head and said, "It is nice to Meet you Lord Hiro. I am sorry about Lord Tessai."

"Thank you." said Hiro

Inuyasha led him over and a place was made for him and Inuyasha said, "That's my cousin Taka and my Aunt Kaya. And my cousin Daisuke." He smiled as he said, "This is my Nissan."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Still can't pronounce my name puppy?"

Inuyasha looked sheepish as he shook his head and said, "Sorry Nissan I'm trying."

Sesshoumaru scratched his ears as he said, "No worries puppy. I'm Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha was having fun and when they ate cake it was fun especially when Taka toddled over to Sesshoumaru and tapped his leg and he said, "Yes little one?"

"Do you know how come Yasha is smaller than me?" said Taka smiling, "Mama says its cause of his daddy."

They were shocked and Sesshoumaru laughed and said, "She's right actually." He brushed Taka's hair behind his ear as he said, "Demons age slower than humans do and Inuyasha is half demon. So he will age like we do. I may look 16 but I'm far older than that."

Taka was in awe and said, "Really?"

"Yep I'm 303 years old." said Sesshoumaru smiling at him, "Our Father when Inuyasha was born looked 40 but was 3,000."

"That's kinda cool actually." said Daisuke

"He'll hit a growth hike when he reaches five then he'll be the size of a normal 5 year old then slow down again." said Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha chased Taka around and Daisuke joined them and Sesshoumaru was standing watching them. And Inuyasha shocked them all when Taka slipped and started to fall into the pond by moving faster than he had been and pulling Taka so he fell on top of him instead of the water and Sesshoumaru in a voice full of pride said, "Good job little brother you did very well. Father would be very proud of you."

Hiro said, "Thank you Yasha."

"Welcome Uncle Hiro." said Inuyasha smiling as he helped Taka up who took off for his mother.

Sesshoumaru smiled and said, "Lord Hiro would you mind if I took my brother with me?"

Hiro looked at him and said, "To do what if you don't mind me asking Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I had thought his birthday next month as our Father died the night he was born or so I was told. So since I was misinformed I do not have a gift for him. I had thought maybe he would like to go join me. I have to go to the city not far from here to see the market coordinator." said Sesshoumaru, "I will have him back by breakfast the day after tomorrow."

Hiro saw Inuyasha's face and said, "He can go. Who could say no to that face?"

Sesshoumaru turned and saw Inuyasha who said, "Really Nissan I can come with you?"

"Yes." said Sesshoumaru amused

Kaya laughed and said, "Well then come on Yasha lets go get you changed. You can't go out in that it's filthy."

Inuyasha was back out not long after in a bright red kimono and Kaya said, "He insisted on wearing it. It's the kimono Izayoi came home in with him."

Sesshoumaru saw him and said, "I was wondering where Father's fire rat armor went to. Guess he beat me to giving it to you Puppy."

Inuyasha was shocked and said, "This was Dad's?"

"Yep he used to wear one when he was younger. I guess he had another made for you." said Sesshoumaru petting his head, "Fire rat fur is very hard to acquire. You have to skin the rats alive in order for the cloth to retain it's properties. Fire rat cloth is the most formidable armor there is. It self cleans, self repairs, is fire resistant, and will break almost every known metal except adamantine and fang. It also grows with the person so you won't need to replace it anytime soon."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "That's why Grandpa always had me wear it if I was going into the forest. It was so I didn't ruin my other kimono's playing in the trees and dirt."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha left the human manor and Inuyasha had a lot of fun with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru taught Inuyasha how to track and hunt while they were together. He had tons of fun too. When Sesshoumaru was asleep Inuyasha smiled and snuck away and tracked a rabbit. He took it down and brought it to Sesshoumaru who was now awake looking for him and said, "Nissan."

Sesshoumaru turned and saw Inuyasha coming over with scratches on his face and said, "What happened to you?"

Inuyasha smiled and held out his rabbit for him and said, "I caught it for you."

Sesshoumaru felt the pride in his chest swell and he took the offered rabbit and said, "He got you with his claws huh?"

"Yeah but only cause he rolled over. I over shot my pounce." said Inuyasha smiling

Sesshoumaru smiled and skinned the rabbit perfectly and split it in half and said, "We'll share it OK."

"OK Nissan." said Inuyasha eating with him.

When they entered the city Sesshoumaru held his hand out and said, "Take my hand little brother so you don't get lost. This city is very large."

Inuyasha took his hand and Sesshoumaru frowned before swinging him up into his arms and sitting him on his shoulders and said, "There we go."

Inuyasha laughed and rode Sesshoumaru's shoulders the whole time. They made it to the market and Inuyasha was amazed at all the colors, sounds, and smells. Sesshoumaru let him down to wander and kept a close eye on him and Inuyasha saw street performers and said, "Nissan look."

Sesshoumaru came over with him and crouched behind him and said, "Puppy?"

Inuyasha looked at him and said, "Yes Nissan?"

Sesshoumaru pointed to a building and said, "I gotta go talk to someone in that building there. So do you think I can trust you to stay right here till I get back?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Yep. I'll stay right here promise."

"Alright if you have any problems just yell for me." said Sesshoumaru kissing his head between his ears.

Inuyasha smiled and Sesshoumaru left to go to his meeting and Inuyasha watched the jugglers and performers. They were tumbling and doing tricks. Inuyasha was laughing and clapping. One performer saw him and went over to him and crouched down and said, "How would you like to try?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "OK."

She smiled and took his hand and led him into the area they were using and showed him how to do the tricks and he copied her. People were laughing and even the performers were laughing. He was having fun and when he was taken back to where he'd been sitting she placed one of their hats on his head and said, "That's for you kiddo."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Thank you ma'am."

When they were done the leader said, "Alright that's it for us today people."

Inuyasha merely went and sat on the low wall that held a small tree and Inuyasha hummed as he kicked his legs back and forth the lady from the performer troupe frowned before coming over and crouching near him and said, "How come your waiting here huh kiddo?"

"I'm waiting for my Nissan. He's meeting with someone in the building over there and told me to stay here and wait for him." said Inuyasha smiling pointing to the building his brother had earlier.

She smiled and said, "Ah OK. Have you eaten today?"

"I had half a rabbit I caught my Nissan this morning before coming into the city." said Inuyasha

She pet his head and said, "Alright then I will be right back then. I'll get you something to eat while you wait for him."

"Thank you ma'am." said Inuyasha smiling

She came back with a bowl of stew and some bread and said, "There you go little one."

Inuyasha ate his lunch and was sitting there quietly humming and kicking his feet back and forth after he'd finished. Some of the kids were kicking a ball around the pavilion. Inuyasha smiled watching them and said, "Can I play?"

The kids didn't know any better and said, "Yeah OK."

Inuyasha was playing with them laughing and enjoying not having to watch his strength, claws, or speed. They played for a while and one of their parents saw them and yelled before pegging Inuyasha with a rock hard in the head. He yelped and fell down and looked at the one who threw it and the man said, "Get away from our kids you filthy halfbreed."

Inuyasha didn't understand why they were being mean and when he didn't move fast enough the guy grabbed him by the back of his kimono which earned him a scream for his effort and the guy actually smacked him harshly across the face and snarled, "Shut up halfbreed."

He tossed Inuyasha and he landed harshly and sat up crying and the kids laughed only for a vicious snarl to rent the air and they stopped and one guard that was there and had seen everything said, "Lord Sesshoumaru is there a problem?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him angrily and said, "Which Lord do you work for?"

"You of course sir." said the guard confused

"Really then mind telling me why your not intervening." said Sesshoumaru crossing his arms over his chest.

Inuyasha sat on the ground crying and the guard said, "Intervening in what exactly sir? The Halfbreed deserved it."

"Really and what did he do exactly?" said Sesshoumaru thinking maybe he was jumping to conclusions

"He was too close to our children My Lord. I told him to get away and he refused so I made him." said the guy, "He screamed so I smacked him."

He looked at the children and said, "Was he hurting you in anyway?"

"No sir we were playing." said one child the guys son actually

Sesshoumaru said, "So you attacked a defenseless child for nothing more than playing with other children and you stood by and allowed it to happen?"

Neither said anything and the guy said, "He's a halfbreed sir."

Sesshoumaru uncrossed his arms and crouched down and said, "Come here pup."

Inuyasha got up and came over to him and Sesshoumaru used his own kimono sleeve to clean his face up shocking them all and he licked his head where the rock had hit him causing it to bleed and he brushed the dirt off him as he said, "You OK Puppy?"

They were all confused and Inuyasha still in tears said, "He hurt me and I didn't do anything wrong."

Sesshoumaru said, "That's not what I asked you Puppy."

Inuyasha sniffled and said, "My arm hurts, Ru."

They were shocked by the name the kid used and Sesshoumaru merely said, "Which one?"

Inuyasha said, "My left one."

Sesshoumaru went to move it only for Inuyasha to yelp and he picked Inuyasha up and looked at them and said, "You better hope you didn't harm him more than to bruise his shoulder. And don't even think of leaving this area or so help me it will be worse."

Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha checked by the healer and then came out with him in his arms and they saw the way he was carrying him and the fact that the hanyou was asleep with his head on Sesshoumaru's tail and he growled low at them and pointed at the guard near the other one and said, "You can take them both to a cell."

"Your not serious My Lord. He's a halfbreed." said the man

"He is not a halfbreed. This is Prince Inuyasha the youngest son of Lord Inu no Taisho and my younger brother. He was waiting for me to finish my meeting with the market director. You had no right to lay your hands on him for any reason. And you are to guard our family are you not. You failed in that regard. I am going to take my little brother home then I am going to return to deal with you two. And do know your punishment will be far greater then it would've been." said Sesshoumaru as he walked away, "You managed to break his collarbone."

The boy said, "Will it heal?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "Yes most likely in the next few days since he heals like we do."

The man was taken away with the guard and the boy said, "Good and I'm sorry my Daddy hurt your brother My Lord."

Sesshoumaru smiled at the child and said, "It wasn't your fault child. Is your mother here with you?"

"No sir she died last winter." said the boy

Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't leave the child there alone so he said, "Then you will come with us to drop my brother off."

The boy did come and Sesshoumaru said, "What is your name little one?"

"Namkitu sir." said the boy smiling at the Western Lord, "Are we going to the Western Castle My Lord?"

"No Kitling. My brother lives with his human family. They own a manor a days travel from the city. In fact it was his birthday yesterday." said Sesshoumaru smiling at the fox child.

"Really how is he cause he's really little?" said Namkitu

"Three." said Sesshoumaru

Namkitu was shocked and said, "That's way younger than me. I'm 10."

When they arrived at the manor the guards stopped him and he said, "I'm returning Prince Inuyasha home to his Uncle."

The guard looked at the fox and Sesshoumaru said, "His Father is in a jail cell and he was alone. He'll be leaving with me."

The guard allowed him to pass and once in the manor Kaya met them and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru welcome back."

"Lady Kaya, I brought Inuyasha home as promised." said Sesshoumaru handing him over, "Do be careful though."

"Why? What happened?" said Hiro coming into the room

"My daddy got angry he was playing with my friends and me." said Namkitu, "He hurt him but it's all healed up though."

"His collarbone got broke. As Namkitu said it's healed fine just tender. He'll be able to run around just fine tomorrow though." said Sesshoumaru, "And I am already gonna deal with the one responsible so no worries."

Hiro sighed and said, "Guess it can't be helped. He's gonna have to get used to people not liking him for what he is."

Kaya kissed his cheek and said, "People will change their opinions once they get to know him. You did after all."

"Yeah but it took me loosing my Father to see him as anything else." said Hiro sighing again, "Thank you for returning him. I am sure despite this he had fun with you."

Sesshoumaru smiled and said, "He did I assure you of that Lord Hiro. I have a present for him being made in the market at the moment. I'll bring it by when I head home. I have to pass by your manor on my way home."

"Very well thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." said Hiro

Sesshoumaru left with Namkitu and he said, "What are you going to do to my Father sir?"

"I don't know yet Kit. But I won't take him from you that I can assure you." said Sesshoumaru

When they returned to the market city Sesshoumaru had them hauled out and he said, "For your failure to prevent my younger brother's injuries I am stripping you of your rank and position. You are hereby sentenced to work in the mines for five years. Where upon your release you are welcome to reapply for your current job if you wish to have it back."

"Yes sir." said the guard bowing low knowing he'd gotten off light

"Do know you are being given a light sentence because you were not aware he was my brother. But know I will not be lenient again should another be harmed in your presence. No child is to be harmed in anyway regardless of their race is that understood?" said Sesshoumaru

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." said the guards on duty

He looked at the Kitsune and said, "I would like nothing more than to kill you for what you've done. I know My Father would do no less then that. But I am also aware your mate is dead and you have a child to care for and I am not heartless."

The man looked at him and said, "Then what is to be my punishment My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and said, "You are asking the wrong one fox. I have given the choice to your son Namkitu." They were all shocked, "It is him you have shamed by your actions and it was he who apologized to not only me but my younger brother for your actions."

Namkitu looked at his father and said, "So you know Father Prince Inuyasha himself has forgiven you and asked Lord Sesshoumaru not to kill you for what you did to him. Asked he not kill either of you actually since he forgave you both for it."

That shamed both of them deeply and Namkitu looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "How does one lash for every year Prince Inuyasha is old?"

Some thought that was lenient very lenient and Sesshoumaru said, "With a normal whip or a nine-tails?"

Namkitu said, "Would be unfair to use a normal one. It was after all Prince Inuyasha's third birthday that day or at least the day after at any rate."

"Three lashes with a nine-tails it is then." said Sesshoumaru calmly, "That's 27 lashes total encase your wondering fox."

"Yes my Lord." said the fox demon

After they were punished Sesshoumaru collected Inuyasha's present and left for home and Inuyasha met him and said, "You left without saying goodbye."

"I know I'm sorry little brother. But I had to get Namkitu back to his father." said Sesshoumaru

"You didn't kill them did you Nissan?" said Inuyasha

"No Inuyasha I didn't. I fired the guard and sent him to the mines for 5 years and Namkitu chose to have his father whipped one for every year you've been alive. He chose a nine-tails whip so he was given 27 lashes for hurting you." said Sesshoumaru politely

"OK so long as you didn't kill them." said Inuyasha, "So your going home then?"

"Yes I am. And I have a present for you actually." said Sesshoumaru crouching down and handing him a package

Inuyasha took it and opened it only to find a stuffed rabbit and he said, "This looks like the one I caught you."

"It is the one you caught me. I had the skin treated and then had it stuffed so you could keep your first kill." said Sesshoumaru smiling

Inuyasha hugged him and said, "Thank you Nissan I love it."

Sesshoumaru returned the hug and said, "Your welcome little brother. I thought you'd love it."


End file.
